Aquela noite
by Carolhc
Summary: "Posso pedir uma coisa antes de ir?" "Uma carícia suave como uma brisa e eu pude notar que não, seus lábios não tinham a textura de veludo. Era melhor, muito melhor, era único." - UA


N/A: Olá, amados! Essa é uma one-shot de minha autoria que eu escrevi há mais de um ano. Eu considerei reescrevê-la e mudar algumas coisas, mas resolvi não o fazer, pois, futuramente, quero lê-la, assim como minhas outras fics, e avaliar a minha evolução como escritora. Portanto, hoje, eu não a considero como sendo o meu melhor trabalho, mas, ainda assim, gostaria de uma opinião.

Os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer, porém, a história é totalmente minha. Essa one já foi postada no Nyah! também.

Boa leitura!

Aquela Noite - Capítulo único

Hoje faria exatamente dez anos desde que ela fez meu mundo virar de pernas para o ar e eu nunca mais ser o mesmo. Há dez anos que não vejo aquele sorriso brilhante ou aqueles olhos chocolates que me olhavam por debaixo dos cílios e que mudaram minha maneira de ver a vida.

Atualmente eu administrava e gerenciava uma das maiores empresas farmacêuticas do mundo, a Cullen Laboratories. Comprávamos e vendíamos para todo canto do planeta, faturávamos bilhões a cada mês e investíamos pesado em instituições de caridade, hospitais públicos e ONGs.

Mas não foi sempre assim, eu costumava ser egocêntrico, egoísta, inconsequente, um maldito filhinho de papai que não sabia que o mundo girava em torno do Sol e não de mim.

Minha juventude foi regada a festas, drogas e bebidas. Quase fui preso uma vez quando tinha 19 anos por invadir uma propriedade e realizar uma festa sem o consentimento dos donos do local, o pior ainda foi que havia drogas e bebidas para menores, mas meu pai, Carlisle Cullen, se envolveu e eu apenas tive que fazer trabalho voluntário, juntando lixo da praia e trabalhando em asilos e hospitais.

Meu pai era influente e poderoso, tinha muitos contatos e sempre me deu tudo que eu queria. Mas não o culpo por ter me tornado o que me tornei, sei que era difícil para ele ter que cuidar de uma empresa de tamanho porte como a Cullen Laboratories e de um filho sozinho.

Minha mãe havia morrido quando eu tinha apenas três anos e meu pai nunca mais se casou depois disso. Às vezes eu penso se não teria sido melhor se ele tivesse casado com uma antiga vizinha que tínhamos quando eu era pequeno, Esme McCarty.

Eu a adorava, ela era simplesmente a mãe que eu nunca havia conhecido e eu sabia que ela amava meu pai. Ela só não aguentava toda a frieza dele, pois naquela época ele estava muito preocupado com a crise que se abateu sobre a empresa e simplesmente não notava os olhares apaixonados dirigidos a ele.

Esme não aguentou e se mudou, levando consigo seu filho e meu melhor amigo, Emmet.

Nós éramos inseparáveis, nos completávamos como Batman e Robin, queríamos ser super-heróis quando crescêssemos, combater os bandidos e salvar as mocinhas.

Quinze anos depois nos reencontramos na faculdade e ele agora trabalhava comigo na empresa que herdei de meu pai. Descobri que mesmo após tanto tempo ainda éramos como Batman e Robin.

Meu pai agora saía muito com Esme já que não precisa mais cuidar de uma empresa, mas não era nada oficial ainda, apesar de eu notar a felicidade irradiando o rosto da minha ex-vizinha.

Foi na época em que eu tive que cumprir trabalho voluntário que a conheci. Em uma festa que um conhecido havia organizado em uma pequena praia perto de Miami Beach.

Ela parecia meio deslocada, como se não pertencesse àquele lugar, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia feliz, ou ao menos queria demonstrar felicidade.

Era a garota mais linda que eu já havia visto, não a mais gostosa, mas a mais linda. Cabelos longos e escuros soltos ao vento, queixo fino e delicado assim como seus lábios cheios e rosados, que no momento em que os vi senti uma vontade imensa de prová-los e verificar se tinha mesmo a textura de veludo que pareciam ter, nariz pequeno e arrebitado como de uma boneca, maçãs do rosto proeminentes e rosadas, contrastando com sua pele branca como porcelana e sobrancelhas delicadas e arqueadas contornando seus lindos olhos, que eu podia afirmar, me fizeram perder o raciocínio, me afogando naquele mar de chocolate.

_Ela estava sozinha aquela noite, observando o mar, o que me fez tomar coragem e ir até ela. Peguei dois copos de cerveja e me dirigi até ela esperando encontrar algo que nos levássemos a uma conversa. Ofereci um copo a ela e bebi um pouco do outro de nervoso._

_Não sabia por que estava tão nervoso, nunca havia agido assim com uma garota antes, mas ao contrário de qualquer outra, que iria sorrir maliciosamente, pegar o copo e beber antes de começar a flertar comigo, ela simplesmente me olhou, sorriu abertamente, um sorriso deslumbrante e inocente que me fez encarar seus lábios e novamente pensar sobre a sua textura, e recusou o copo de cerveja, logo depois se virando novamente para contemplar a lua refletida na imensidão que era o mar._

_Eu fiquei vermelho, pois não sabia como agir, sabia apenas que ela não era como as outras garotas e, portanto, eu não deveria agir como agia com as outras._

– _É fascinante não é? – Sua voz me pegou de surpresa depois de alguns minutos intermináveis nos quais eu me decidia se a recusa dela havia sido uma sutil dispensa ou se eu deveria tentar novamente._

– _É, hm, é bem... grande. – Gaguejei uma resposta depois que percebi que ela estava falando do oceano, me sentindo estúpido e com vontade de me afogar logo depois. Grande, Edward? Que estupidez! Por que não pergunta a ela sobre o tempo também?!_

_Mas ela apenas se virou novamente e soltou uma risadinha baixa, me olhando e fazendo minhas bochechas ficarem ainda mais vermelhas. Qual é Edward?! Você nunca corou e agora, justamente em um momento como esse você resolve que deve ficar com a aparência de um tomate?_

– _É, é sim. É enorme e isso me fascina. Você não pode saber o que há além daquilo que consegue ver. É enorme e eu fico imaginando quantos segredos estão escondidos debaixo desses imensos lençóis azuis, quantas batalhas foram vencidas nessas águas, ou quantas foram perdidas, quantos sobreviventes ultrapassaram essas barreiras, ou quantos foram sobrepujados, quantos amantes se encontraram nessa mesma areia, perto dessas mesmas águas, quantos fugiram nelas? – Ao modo que ela falava eu pensava nesses mesmos amantes que se encontraram talvez no mesmo lugar em que estávamos agora e pensava se algum dia não poderíamos ser nós dois os amantes a se encontrarem._

Depois daquilo eu havia ficado mudo, sem palavras, apenas a admirava sob a luz da lua, sabia que devia falar alguma coisa, no entanto eu não conseguia fazer com que meus lábios se movessem ou que meu cérebro reagisse e pensasse em algo além da sua beleza ou de que eu nunca havia visto uma garota com pensamentos e paixões tão fortes e decididos.

Para minha sorte ela não se importou com meu silêncio, apenas sorriu e me perguntou se eu não queria dar uma volta pela praia.

Eu assenti e tive a melhor noite da minha vida aquele dia. Nós conversávamos e ríamos. Ela me contava desde seus pensamentos mais filosóficos até suas histórias de quando era criança e como descobriu que odiava sangue ao se acidentar andando de bicicleta pela primeira vez.

Eu lhe contava sobre as minhas peripécias com Emmet, como eu gostaria que Esme fosse minha mãe quando pequeno, como eu iria virar um engravatado chato quando tomasse conta da empresa de meu pai, e nessa parte ela riu e disse que duvidava que eu fosse ficar chato, me fazendo sorrir mais que o comum. Contei até que tinha me metido em problemas e estava fazendo trabalho voluntário. Ela me olhou e disse que pelo menos agora eu poderia ajudar algumas pessoas. Eu perguntei a ela o que ela gostaria de ser e me surpreendi quando ela disse que cursaria medicina no próximo ano.

– _Medicicina? Mas você não me disse que odiava sangue? – Perguntei extremamente confuso._

– _Sim, odeio. – Me respondeu pulando algumas pedras molhadas que havia na areia para logo depois me encarar com um sorriso singelo. – Mas odeio ainda mais ver pessoas sofrerem._

Lembro-me bem que foi naquele instante que percebi que estava apaixonado. Não compreendia como uma criatura podia ser tão bela, não apenas por fora, mas por dentro também.

Surpreendia-me a cada instante com ela e fiquei realmente decepcionado quando ela me disse que tinha que ir embora. Lembro-me de olhar para o céu e constatar que o sol já estava nascendo e de me perguntar o porquê da noite não durar mais tempo.

_Olhei seu rosto, me atendo a todos os detalhes possíveis, gravando seu sorriso e o brilho dos seus olhos em minha memória._

– _Posso pedir uma coisa antes de ir? – Ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim. Eu apenas assenti incapaz de falar ou até mesmo respirar._

_Mas ao invés do que eu esperava, ela não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, apenas ergueu o rosto e encostou seus lábios aos meus._

_Uma carícia suave como uma brisa e eu pude notar que não, seus lábios não tinham a textura de veludo. Era melhor, muito melhor, era único. Eu sentia como se estivesse com os lábios em uma tomada, era eletrizante e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso. Eu podia sentir seu gosto de morango e hortelã e sabia que dali em diante minha fruta preferida seria morango._

_Minhas mãos foram de encontro ao seu rosto, acariciando suas bochechas e as mãos dela foram para meu pescoço e ombros, raspando as unhas em minha nuca e puxando levemente meus cabelos. Minha língua deslizou pelo seu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem que foi imediatamente concedida. Nossas línguas não travavam uma guerra, não brigavam entre si por domínio, muito menos se exploravam minuciosamente, elas apenas estavam lá sentindo, testando, aprovando uma a outra._

_Mas logo nós precisávamos de ar e tivemos que nos separar ofegantes, ainda procurando mais os lábios um do outro, nossas testas se encontrando, os olhos fechados apenas aproveitando o momento._

_Quando eu abri meus olhos a vi sorrindo pra mim do mesmo jeito que sorriu pela primeira vez, era singelo e amável._

_Ela encostou seus lábios aos meus mais uma vez e depois se desvencilhou, saindo de minha vista e indo embora._

Eu a procurei por todo o canto daquela cidade no tempo que passou, mas nunca a encontrei, era como se ela tivesse simplesmente evaporado e o pior era que eu nem mesmo sabia seu nome, com tudo o que conversamos acabamos nem nos apresentando.

Um ano depois eu entrei para a faculdade, depois me formei e assumi a empresa de meu pai, me inspirando na garota de olhos chocolate e na sua bondade eu desenvolvi diversos projetos para ajudar instituições, ONGs, hospitais e qualquer pessoa que necessitasse.

– Senhor Cullen? – Escutei o interfone do meu escritório tocar, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

– Sim Srtª Denali? – Respondi à minha secretária atendendo ao telefone.

– A diretora-chefe do hospital de Seattle acabou de chegar.

– Ótimo, mande-a a minha sala, por favor. – Respondi pegando a ficha que havia sido me dada mais cedo sobre a minha mais nova cliente.

Já estava abrindo a ficha quando escutei duas batidas na porta. Pedi que entrasse e a ouvi entrar e fechar a porta atrás e si ainda olhando para os papéis em minha frente.

– Então Srtª...? – Comecei falando procurando seu nome entre toda aquela papelada, mas duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo antes mesmo que eu achasse seu nome.

– Swan, Isabella Swan. – Respondeu quando eu vi a foto em sua ficha. Eu nunca poderia esquecer aqueles olhos chocolates me encarando através da foto e muito menos o som de sua voz.

Levantei a cabeça, sabendo que eu deveria estar sonhando. Mas não estava, era ela mesma, dez anos mais velha, mas igualmente linda, se não mais bela ainda.

Ela apenas me encarou em reconhecimento e sorriu como da última e primeira vez. Um sorriso inocente que me encantou desde o início e eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta, sabendo que agora tudo ficaria bem.

Ela estava de volta e dessa vez eu não a deixaria escapar.

N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Comentem e me digam se gostaram ou não e no que eu devo melhorar. Um ano atrás, eu pensei em fazer um capítulo bônus, mas desisti da ideia. Sinto que ela deveria ter terminado assim e é assim que vai ficar.

Tenho alguns projetos futuros nos quais estou trabalhando, mas meu tempo é corrido e, além da tradução que eu estou fazendo no momento, posso postar uma coisa ou outra esporadicamente.

Um feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo para vocês. Beijinhos.


End file.
